The present invention relates to a cell isolation instrument which can be used in the case where a pathological analysis is performed.
After a pathological specimen is prepared, a pathological analysis on a tissue slice is performed by a cytotechnologist or a pathologist. When cells are to be isolated from a tissue, the mincing process with using a blade is required. In order to obtain cell suspension containing isolated cells, moreover, a suspension which is obtained after the mincing process must be filtered through a filter. In order to obtain a cell suspension which is to be used in a pathological analysis, as described above, two steps of operation are required.
A skilled technique is required for preparing a specimen or performing a diagnosis by a cytotechnologist or a pathologist, and there is a possibility that a difference may be produced in the diagnosis result depending on the difference in technique. In the period from extraction of a tissue to diagnosis, procedures such as tissue fixation, section preparation, and staining are necessary, and a cytotechnologist or the like is restrained for a predetermined time period. Therefore, procedures which are to be performed before diagnosis are requested to be automatized.
Japanese Patent No. 4156847 discloses a device for mincing a tissue required for culturing cells. The device includes a cylinder member in which a metal mesh is disposed in each of upper and lower openings. A tissue piece is placed on the metal mesh, and a centrifugal separation process is performed on the cylinder member, whereby the tissue is minced.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4156847, the mincing process can be automatically performed, but procedures such as section preparation and staining cannot be automatized. Moreover, it is not considered that a cell suspension containing isolated cells is automatically recovered.